CoraÇão de PedRa
by LikE aN anGeL
Summary: 7º ano.. 1 estátua.. 1 profecia.. 1 senhor das trevas.. 2 vidas.. 1 amor impossível? nada é impossível! mas por vezes temos k sacrificar algo; cm a vida... deixem reviewww! ;) 2º capítulo on fire...
1. Capitulo I Reflexos do Coração

Capítulo I – Reflexos do coração  
  
Hermione parecia petrificada e frente a ele. Leu a inscrição, de trás para a frente, que estava por cima do espelho: "I show not your face but your heart's desire"... Será que aquele era o seu desejo? E ele poderia alguma vez realizar-se?!  
  
- Não achas que estás aí à muito tempo?

Hermione nem olhou para trás. Sabia a quem pertencia aquela voz desagradável. – Agora deu-te para me seguires, Malfoy? – Mas de repente, virou-se assustada. – Tu viste o que estava no espelho?

- Primeiro, eu descobri este lugar há muito mais tempo que tu. Ele é demasiado lindo para sangues-de-lama... E segundo, só tu podes ver o teu desejo no espelho, idiota!

Realmente o lugar onde o espelho dos invisíveis estava escondido, era bastante bonito! Uma torre, provavelmente das mais altas, submersa na escuridão, apenas com uma mínima luz azul, onde se encontrava o espelho, e ao seu lado uma estátua gigante em forma de coração. Daí de dentro, saía uma luz prateada, como algo que ali estivesse aprisionado.

- Mas já que és tão inteligente, o que é que está aqui dentro? – Disse Hermione tocando na estátua.

- Eu, inteligente? Pelo que dizem, tu é que és a melhor do nosso ano, Granger. – Draco gostava tanto daqueles tons irónicos...

- E tu ruído de inveja! - E com isto, abandonou a torre, deixando um Draco Malfoy incrédulo...

O loiro não conseguira irritar Hermione, mas teria mais oportunidades para isso. Antes de sair também, olhou o espelho, e odiou-o. Odiou-o por mostrar aquilo que ele não queria ver, e odiou-se, a si próprio, por não conseguir odiar o ódio que sentia por ela...  
  
Há já duas semanas que as aulas tinham começado. Para Hermione, Harry e Ron, era o último ano na escola de Hogwarts... Numa bela manhã de Domingo, os três desceram para o salão, ainda para matar saudades daqueles pequenos-almoços deliciosos.

No meio dos alunos que entravam no Salão, destacava-se uma menina. Uma rapariga com que ninguém falava, e todos tentavam manter distância. Ela era muito magra, mas alta. Tinha um cabelo preto, que lhe tapava as costas, e uns olhos muito verdes, mas que ela tapava com uma maquilhagem preta demasiado carregada. Quando se sentou na mesa dos Gryffindor, sozinha, várias caras a olharam com desprezo.

- Coitada... Porque é que toda a gente a ignora?!

- Eu sei lá... – Harry continuava entusiasmado com os seus ovos.

- Mas podemos descobrir. Venham! – Disse Ron levantando-se e fazendo com que Harry olhasse para os ovos e dissesse, "E depois dizem que o Harry está magro..."

- Olá!

- O que é que querem? – Disse Kaira com maus modos.

Os três entreolharam-se e Hermione prosseguiu. – Porque é que todos te ignoram?

- E o que é que isso te interessa? – Após dizer isto, Kaira fixou o olhar em Hermione o que fez com que esta sentisse algo estranho...

- És uma Gryffindor... Por isso, acho que temos o direito de saber! – Disse Harry sentando-se em frente à rapariga.

- É justo... – Kaira voltou-se para Harry. – Eu devia estar nos Slytherin porque os meus pais também lá estiveram e um dia hei-de ser como eles. Devoradora da morte!

- Então porque é que estás na nossa equipa? – Perguntou Ron, agora um pouco receoso.

- Por causa de uma profecia, maldição, como lhe quiserem chamar. – Kaira encolheu os ombros e prosseguiu. – Já vos esclareci as dúvidas, por isso, não falem mais comigo. Isso pode estragar a minha reputação em frente ao Senhor das Trevas! – Lançou um olhar mortífero a Harry, pegou nos livros e deixou a mesa para ir cumprimentar Draco que saía do Salão.

Os três olharam-se mais uma vez, ainda sem acreditar naquilo que ouviam.

- Mais uma para a Lista Negra...

- Parece-me que sim! – Disse Harry, acenando com a cabeça para Ron.

O resto da manhã foi passada nos jardins de Hogwarts, onde tiveram o prazer de encontrar Kaira e Draco, que falavam num canto mais "privado".

Durante a tarde, o Trio Dourado dirigiu-se à biblioteca para acabar os trabalhos de casa.

- Previsões para o próximo mês... Não sei porque me continuo a inscrever em Adivinhação! – Ron estava escondido no meio de todos os papéis em cima da mesa e só se viam uns pequenos cabelos ruivos no cimo de tudo aquilo.

- Primeiro, porque só tens que inventar acidentes. Segundo, Aritmância é muito mais difícil. Terceiros, gráficos não são o teu forte. Quarto...

- Já percebi, Hermione. Obrigado!

Os olhos castanhos voltaram para o livro de História da Magia, e Hermione murmurou, sempre à disposição!

Harry soltou uma gargalhada. – Vocês vão discutir para sempre!

Ron apareceu no meio das folhas, Hermione levantou os olhos e seu livro, e ambos disseram: ""bvio!"

A boca de Harry, torceu-se em mais um sorriso, mas rapidamente a sua cara se transformou em preocupação... - Será que é mesmo uma profecia?

Hermione pousou o livro e olhou seriamente para Harry. – Já me fartei de pensar nisso e sinceramente, não sei!

- Vamos ao ministério e procuramo-la!

A cara de Hermione ficou petrificada ao olhar Ron. – E se ela estiver a mentir? Que motivo vais arranjar para ir ao ministério?

- E porque é que ela haveria de mentir?

- Talvez para assustar o Harry, não sei...

- E se parássemos de falar nisso aqui?! – A voz de Harry era quase inaudível. – Alguém pode ouvir...

Acabaram de fazer os trabalhos de casa em silêncio e quando saíam da biblioteca, foram surpreendidos por Dumbledore.

- Olá professor! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Potter, Weasley e Granger. – Dumbledore fez um sorriso a Harry e Ron, mas esta alterou-se em relação a Hermione. – Tenho de tratar de uns assuntos aqui na biblioteca, mas gostaria que antes do jantar fosse ao meu gabinete, Mr Granger. A password é Cera de Ouvido. – Hermione ficou notoriamente assustada. – Não se preocupe, não é nada de grave! – E fez-lhe um sorriso ao qual ela correspondeu.

- O que é que Dumbledore quer falar contigo? – Perguntou Harry já quando se encontravam longe da biblioteca.

- Não faço ideia... Deve ser por causa das notas! Afinal, desci bastante a Poções.

- Desceste? – Ron quase gritava no meio do corredor. – Em vez de _B_ tiras _QB_, é? Olha que eu continuo a tirar _T_!

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Enfim!  
  
Por volta das sete horas, saiu da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor e dirigiu-se ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Subiu pelas escadas e quando ia já no meio do corredor, todas as tochas se apagam, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse numa completa escuridão.

- Está aí alguém? – Hermione ficou imóvel no meio do corredor escuro.

Subitamente, no meio do chão, começou a desenhar-se um coração. Ao que pareceu a Hermione, feito de sangue. Esta continuava imóvel, agora dentro do coração. À sua frente começaram a aparecer umas letras prateadas. Quando se tornaram nítidas, Hermione conseguiu ler "Amor/"dio... Escolhe!" Deu um passo em direcção ao Amor, e algo estranho se começou a apoderar-se dela. Era um frio que ela não conseguia suportar! Tentou gritar, tentou pedir ajuda mas a voz teimava em não sair. Segundos depois, o seu corpo caiu, gelado, no chão.  
  
--  
  
Após várias tentativas, conseguiu abrir os olhos. Pareciam colados... Tentou sentar-se mas as tonturas eram enormes. Quando tentou mexer a mão esquerda, viu que algo a agarrava. Ainda a ver tudo muito desfocado, apercebeu-se de que era Harry que lha segurava, e com a cabeça na mão, dormia profundamente.

- Harry, acorda! – Disse batendo-lhe na cabeça.

Os olhos verdes de Harry, abriram-se lentamente.

- Hermione! Como estás?

- Bastante tonta... Que se passou?

- Bom, ninguém sabe ao certo... Dumbledore só disse que tinhas desmaiado! – Harry encolheu os ombros e continuou a fazer festas na mão de Hermione.

Esta sabia que não tinha sido apenas um desmaio. Ela tinha feito uma escolha... A do amor! Mas em relação a quem, e para quê? Aquilo precisava de ser esclarecido!  
  
Apões três dias sem os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione esperou impacientemente pela chegada da aula de Transfiguração.

Quando, finalmente, a aula acabou, Hermione deixou-se ficar para último.

- Professora... – Disse a menina enquanto se dirigia à secretária da professora McGonnagal.

- Sim, Mr Granger.

- Se não é indiscrição perguntar, onde está o professor Dumbledore?

- Ele teve que sair da escola no dia a seguir ao teu desmaio, mas deve voltar já na próxima semana. Mas, porque pergunta?

Hermione notou uma expressão diferente quando McGonnagal dissera a palavra "desmaio", mas não quis comentar. – Porque antes do meu desmaio, ele tinha dito que queria falar-me sobre um assunto. Mas não cheguei a saber qual era... Bem, obrigada professora! - Hermione fez um último sorriso e saiu da sala.

No caminho para a sala comum, ia tão abstraída nos seus pensamentos, que nem reparou que ia num corredor vazio. Só "acordou" quando chocou contra alguém.

- Ups, descul... Vê por onde andas, Malfoy! Malfoy?? – O loiro acabava de cair nos seus braços. Estava muito branco e completamente gelado.

- Tenho... Tanto... Frio... – Foram as únicas palavras que Draco conseguiu pronunciar antes de cair num sono profundo.

Com um feitiço, Hermione conseguiu transportar o loiro para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey, ao contrário das expectativas, ficou bastante preocupada e apenas disse a Hermione para voltar no dia seguinte.  
  
Os dias que se seguiram até à chegada de Dumbledore, pareceram uma eternidade para Hermione! Onde quer que estivesse, Draco e Kaira também estavam. Da última vez que os viu, até lhe pareceu que estavam de mãos dadas... neste último ano, também iriam ter provas. Hermione queria começar já a estudar, mas a disposição era pouca... A única coisa boa, eram as visitas nocturnas à torre do Coração de Pedra, como Hermione chamava à maravilhosa estátua. Passava ali, horas e horas, a olhar a espelho ou a ver o prateado dentro do coração mexer-se.

Porém, numa noite, o espelho e a estátua não estavam sozinhos. Diante deles estava um loiro, de olhos azuis.

Hermione fez questão de bater com a porta, para Draco saber que ela estava ali.

- Estás cinco minutos atrasada, Granger!

- O quê?

Draco voltou-se e mirou-a. – Eu sei que vens aqui todas as noites.

- Eu vou fingir que não me andas a seguir e isto foi um encontro casual!

- Bem Granger, eu só vim aqui no mesmo horário que tu, porque soube que foste tu quem me levou para a enfermaria. Obrigado... Agora, se não te importas, vou sair daqui antes que fique contaminado!

Hermione ficou chocada... Um Malfoy a agradecer? Talvez estivesse a crescer! Mas por outro lado, quem nasce Malfoy, não muda de um momento para o outro.  
  
Sentou-se no chão sem querer pensar muito no assunto, e ali ficou... horas a fio!

__

_Cá estou eu outra vez... =) Depois de lerem deixem review, bla bla bla... Vocês sabem! Lol_

_kiSs da AnGeL_


	2. Capitulo II A profecia de Kaira

Capítulo II – A profecia de Kaira

- Cera de Ouvido.

A estátua moveu-se e as escadas começaram a surgir... Hermione pôs o pé na segunda, e foi levada até à porta encerada. Bateu duas vezes sem obter resposta, rodou a maçaneta e entrou. Passou por várias mesas com objectos cintilantes e foi ao encontro de Fawkes, a bonita Fénix, que agora piava no meio das suas próprias cinzas. Cuidadosamente, Hermione acariciou-lhe a cabecita, e quando olhava para o outro andar do gabinete, reparou que Dumbledore dormitava numa cadeira.

- Hum... Professor?

Só quando Dumbledore a ouviu, acordou do seu sono.

- Mrs. Granger! Desculpe, mas um velho já não aguenta sem uma soneca a meio da tarde...

Hermione sorriu com esta afirmação, e Dumbledore olhou-a com os seus olhos calmos e meigos, por detrás dos óculos em forma de meia-lua. Quando o sorriso dela se perdeu, os olhos meigos ficaram um pouco mais sérios e Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Eu tinha-lhe dito para vir ao meu gabinete porque preciso de lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Hermione fez um aceno. – À quanto tempo sabe onde está escondido o espelho dos invisíveis?

Bem, já desde o ano passado que sabia que ele estava naquela torre... Mas, não sou a única a saber, – com uma voz desesperada, Hermione tentou defender-se. – o Malfoy também sabe! E ele vai lá muitas vezes, e e...

Dumbledore soltou uma gargalhada. – Já tomei conhecimento desse facto! Mas acho que ele não está interessado no espelho... Ele chega antes, e parte depois de si Mrs. Granger.

- Porque é que ele faz isso? E como? – Ao fazer estas perguntas, a cara dela ficou indescritível, mas bastante parecida com a de um troll...

- Já ouviu falar em mantos de invisibilidade? – Disse piscando-lhe o olho. – E porquê, não faço ideia...

Ambos sorriram por alguns momentos. Depois do silêncio que se instalara, Hermione achou que a conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- O que significa a estátua?

- Qual estátua? – O sorriso de Dumbledore desapareceu tão rápido como havia surgido. Tentou fingir não saber do que se tratava, mas fracassou.

- A do coração. Está na mesma torre que o espelho.

- Ah, essa... – Dumbledore suspirou, preparando-se para uma conversa que, de certeza, ia ser longa. – Bom, aquilo não é mais do que uma profecia. – Vendo os olhos arregalados de Hermione, decidiu contar toda a história: - Há cerca de 100 anos atrás, uma das maiores videntes de todos os tempos, de nome Nair Auerbach, rogou uma praga. Conta a história que Nair gostava de um muggle mas os seus pais nunca consentiram que eles tivessem um relacionamento... Como não a deixaram ser feliz, antes de morrer, teve uma visão de uma profecia destinada àquela que nascesse no dia da sua morte. Quem estava com ela, só conseguiu ouvir metade da profecia...

_Porque o amor não existe sem ódio,_

_O sentimento que une uma casa, em vingança se vai tornar_

_O sentimento pelas trevas nutrido,_

_Que tenta as suas paixões separar! _

Para que a profecia, ou parte dela, não se perdesse, puseram-na naquela estátua. Quando o interior dela se mexer, significa que a maldição começou... – Com toda a calma, Dumbledore encavalitou os óculos de meia-lua que estivera a limpar, dando a perceber a Hermione que a história tinha acabado.

- Em que dia é que ela morreu?

- Cem anos antes de tu teres nascido...

Hermione ficou perplexa... – Isso quer dizer que...?

- Suponho que existam muitas feiticeiras nascidas no mesmo dia que tu. Não te preocupes!

Com um sorriso encorajador, Hermione desceu as escadas, embora estivesse um pouco preocupada com o que Dumbledore dissera, devia haver imensas raparigas nascidas no mesmo dia que ela... Sorriu de si para consigo e percorreu os corredores até ao lago.

- Então, que disse o Dumbledore? – Perguntou Ron, enquanto Hermione deixava cair o saco dos livros e se sentava ao seu lado.

- Nada de especial... Apenas para não voltar à torre onde está o espelho dos invisíveis. – Hermione não iria contar a história da profecia. Mas ao cruzar o olhar de Harry, percebeu que finalmente as aulas de Oclumância estavam a dar resultado. Quando este abriu a boca para perguntar algo, esta mudou rapidamente de assunto, obrigando-o a fechá-la.

- Quem é que fica na escola durante as férias do Natal?

- Eu não... O Percy vai voltar para casa, por isso a mãe vai dar uma festa! Weee... – Ron abanou os braços fingindo lançar conffetis, mas a sua cara tinha um tom tão irónico que fez com que Harry soltasse uma gargalhada antes de falar.

- Eu também não vou ficar... Depois daquele susto no Ministério, quero passar o maior tempo possível com o Si... – Soltou outra gargalhada perante o ar de Ron.

Bem, então acho que vou ficar sozinha... – Os dois amigos pararam de repente e murmuraram em uníssono um "porquê?"

- Porque vou ficar a estudar! Afinal os EFBEs estão aí à porta.

Felizmente Cho dirigiu-se a eles no exacto momento em que Hermione lhes lembrava, mais uma vez, as montanhas de trabalhos de casa que tinham em atraso.

- Olá Harry!

- Hermione, faltam meses para os exames! És a única que já está a stressar...

- Oh, olá Cho.

- Não sou nada! Há montes de alunas já a pensar nos exames...

Cho fitou a discussão por alguns instantes, mas decidiu voltar-se para Harry.

- No último fim-de-semana há uma visita a Hogsmead. Queres ir comigo?

Cho nunca havia convidado Harry... Ron e Hermione pararam de imediato a discussão e olharam de Harry para a rapariga, como quem vê um jogo de ténis.

- Claro que quer! Vá lá Harry, não te faças de difícil...

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero mas de seguida sorriu a Cho e apenas grunhiu, "sim, claro que vou contigo!"

A rapariga de cabelos pretos fez um sorriso radiante e foi ter com as amigas.

- Que é que te deu?

- Nada... Mas por Merlin, está bem que ela te deixou especado no meio de um Salão de Chá, mas isso já foi há dois anos... Achei que ela merecia uma segunda oportunidade.

- Concordo!

Hermione revirou os olhos, mirou Ron e embrenhou-se na discussão que deixara a meio.

À medida que os dias passavam, as aulas tornavam-se mais secantes... Todos os professores lhes falavam nos exames e sobrecarregavam-nos de trabalhos de casa. Mas, claro que lhes sobrava um tempinho para o Quidditch. Agora que a canção de "Weasley é o nosso rei" se tornara um ritual das bancadas dos Gryffindor, a equipa, inclusive Ron, estava muito mais confiante.

- Como eu gostava de ter um esquema da Angelina... – Queixou-se Harry que agora como capitão trabalhava o dobro.

- E ainda nos falta um beater! – Ginny que já passara por diferentes postos da equipa, estava habituada a lidar com aqueles problemas.

- Só depois das férias é que vamos jogar contra os Slytherin... Temos tempo para tudo isso!

- Ron, não sei como podes ser tão irresponsável!

- É de família, minha querida irmã. – Disse Ron abraçando-a e rindo.

Harry meteu um bocado de pão na boca e levantou-se para abandonar o salão.

- Vou ter com o Snape... - Baixou a vez. – Oclumância nem é assim tão má. – E dirigiu-se para longe dos amigos.

Nem cinco minutos tinham passado, quando Hermione passou a porta de madeira.

- Olá, olá!

- Onde estiveste?

- Que te interessa, Ron?

- Esse sítio não conheço... - Disse Ginny a rir.

Hermione deitou-lhe a língua de fora e continuou. – Estive com o Grawpy! Parece que o Dumbledore acha melhor que ele vá para as montanhas...

- Alguém inteligente! – Rosnou Ron.

Ginny deu-lhe uma cotovelada. – Mas o Hagrid gosta tanto dele! Coitadito...

De todos os Invernos que haviam passado na escola, aquele era sem sombra de dúvidas, o pior. O tecto do salão tinha enfeites de Natal pois o tempo que fazia lá fora era irrepresentável! A neve, o vento e a chuva não faziam uma combinação muito boa. A visita a Hogsmead quase fora cancelada, (Harry ficou radiante!) mas Luna Lovegood conseguira convencer Dumbledore de que nos pubs não estava frio. Quando Harry soube o que Luna fizera, por pouco não a estrangulava...

Hermione desceu as escadas para a sala comum, onde foi encontrar Harry e Ron. Este até estava bastante entusiasmado! Harry é que continuava a dizer que aquilo era um erro. Desceram as escadas dos vários andares, até ao átrio que estava apinhado de gente. Os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos conversavam e riam esperando que os deixassem sair.

Detiveram-se no cimo das grandes escadas de mármore, onde Harry tentava avistar Cho, e Ron, uma rapariga loira também dos Ravenclaw que o tinha convidado há dois dias, mas que ele nem o seu nome sabia.

- E tu, com quem vais, Hermione?

Hermione fitou os pés sentindo um vazio no estômago. – Ninguém convida uma ratinha de biblioteca, Ron...

Harry olhou-a incrédulo como o que esta acabara de dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançado. – Se quiseres, podes vir comigo e com a Cho!

- Quem é que pode vir connosco? – A figura de Cho apareceu atrás dos três. Vinha com duas longas tranças o que fez com que Harry ficasse tão embasbacado, que demorou segundos a responder.

- A H-Hermione... Por-porque ela n-não tem par...

Cho sorriu, mas não pareceu muito interessada... Hermione reparou nisso, mas compreendeu que Cho apenas quisesse ficar sozinha com Harry.

- Oh, eu não vos vou incomodar... Eu vou soz... – Hermione nem acabou a frase. Apareceu uma rapariga loira ao lado de Cho, e Ron estremeceu, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Olá Ron! Vamos embora? – E pegando-lhe no braço, a rapariga arrastou o ruivo pelas escadas abaixo.

- Acho que o melhor é também irmos andando! – Disse Harry saindo, finalmente, do transe. – Hermione, de certeza que não queres vir?

Hermione sorriu... – Não, obrigada!


End file.
